Twist of Fate
by SyFyGirl1990
Summary: "Honestly? I don't care if you're dating him, or sleeping with him. I just care that he's going to get you hurt or worse killed!" Christina yells at me. I know she loves me I feel the same but I need to know. Even if I die finding out the truth. "I know you care about me but it's not going to change my mind about this! We need to know what happened that night!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Thanks for reading! :)**

**I realize that there are like 100,000 "Divergent High School" stories and most of them are pretty much the same story.**

**I think because they either wrote the story way after finishing High School or they have been to High School yet it's unrealistic.**

**And since I read like 12 of them and actually threw my computer across the room**

**I got this unexplained feeling that I should write a "Divergent High" story.**

**So, here we are. And hopefully you'll read this and enjoy it!**

**Oh, and just so you know. In order to open the links you have to right click on it then press 'open in new window'.**

I shouldn't be surprised that my brother, Caleb, is already at school. Even though it's only 7:20. I go into the kitchen and I'm momentarily blinded by the honey golden light coming through the windows. At the counter there's a note. It must be from my mom.

**_Sweetheart,_**

**_Your father got called into a meeting early this morning._**

**_I'll be back after 6 tonight and your father is staying the night in the city._**

**_Love, Mom._**

My dad has a high government job and my mom does a lot of charity work in the city. I wonder why she even bothered to leave a note. It's the same every day/night anyways. I grab an apple from the fruit basket and head out the door. As I'm putting on my helmet a car stops behind me. I turn to see the driver.

"Hey Loser. You're still riding that junk? I would have thought it would run you off the road by now, then again there's still time." The smugness on her face makes me want to crawl into a hole and close the earth over me. Molly and her idiot boyfriend, Peter, are laughing at me and exchanging crude comments about my bike.

My parents can afford to buy me a new one it's just this one hold sentimental value. It belonged to my dad when he was my age, 16, and since we rarely see each other…

They drive off and I wipe the tears off my cheeks. My hair is in a bun so I don't have to worry about it tangling in the wind. I put my helmet on and kick start the motor. I drive to my high school and wish I was in a fire ants nest rather than here.

The populars are gathered around someone's latest new car. Sometimes I wonder if they think money grows on trees then I remember that this is a private school for rich people. I wish I went to a regular school where I can just blend into the crowd or just vanish into mist. I walk down campus, across the populars territory and to my locker. 244, right next to the boy's locker room so it always smells like a dead cat mixed in with feet.

My best friend, Christina, is waiting for me at my locker and waves at me. Christina is one of the only people who are brave enough, or stupid enough, to be publicly seen with me. When I'm close enough she nudges me with her elbow.

"Did you see Molly again?" She gives me one of her easy smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"She made fun of my bike again." We've been best friends since we were five I guess it shouldn't be surprising that she knows me so well.

"We could repaint it so you can't see the rust." I raise my eyebrow at her. What rust? Well it is pretty old. I nod. "Okay, so after school? I'm thinking neon pink! Or yellow! you'd be easier to spot." This time I really laugh. We walk to math, our first class together. Thanks to random acts of kindness from our principle we have five out of seven classes together. I have P.E. and history along with most of the populars. And those are my next classes. Christina sits next to me and Will, my only other friend, sits on my other side. The class goes pretty quickly. I walk as slow as humanly possible to the locker room.

I hate that they make us change out for P.E. If I want to smell like something died on me I should be allowed to, it's not like anyone would notice, or care. Molly's locker is above mine and every day she makes a joke about how I'm only a B cup while she's rocking the C. I've learned to ignore her but everyone still laughs. I don't see why, most of them have B's too. I guess since she's a popular they go along with anything and everything she has to say.

I change into the mandatory P.E. outfit. A scratchy blue t-shirt with the school insignia on my right shoulder and a pair of black shorts that go up to mid-thigh. Almost every girl has a shirt that's at least a size smaller than they need but they like them because it makes their boobs seem bigger. My shirt is actually to big making the B go down to an A.

"Alright girls today we are playing soccer so find a partner and get to passing!" Coach was talking to everyone but she had to yell out 'girls' because the others mostly flirt with the guys the whole time.

The partners thing is a bit of a problem seeing as how I don't know anyone and how they all avoid me to stay away from Molly's bad side. Everyone is paired up except me.

"Eaton! Go pair up with the Stiff!" Ah, yes, Stiff. My nickname with the teacher. The boy she called was paired up with Al and they're both from the popular crowd. Great, exactly what I needed. They frown but the boy- Four, I think is a nickname- heads over to me anyways.

Coach blows her whistle and throws the soccer balls at us. She throws one at Four and he catches it easily.

"So, Stiff was it?" His voice holds a certain aggressiveness. I nod. I honestly don't think anyone besides Christina and Will actually know my name. "Seriously? Are you too stupid to talk?" I don't say anything just keep my eyes on the floor. He kicks the ball to me.

He doesn't try to talk to me after that. I think he thinks I'm mute, but that's okay. We pass the ball silently, never making eye contact. I feel Molly's gaze burning a hole at the back of my head but I do my best to ignore her. We all know she likes Four and is only dating Peter in the hopes of making him jealous, but even I can see that's not working.

When class ends I change and walk back to 244 and stuff my books in. Christina and Will wave me over to them but I can see they are with Lynn and Shauna. They are nice to me but around Molly and her clique they know better than to talk to me. I don't even know why Molly hates me so much. All I've ever tried to do was stay out of everyone's way in the hopes of not getting squashed.

We all talk for a bit. Then Zeke and his brother Uriah walk towards us. Zeke and Shauna are dating so there's a lot of PDA.

Uriah turns to me and studies my face but I can't keep eye contact for long.

"Are you new here?" He did not just seriously ask me that. I've been here since 9th grade! I remember when you used to pretend to have a broken arm so you wouldn't have to do push ups in P.E.! I want to tell him that but instead I shake my head, no.

"Uriah! That's Tris. She's Christina's best friend and she's been going to school with you since like preschool." Uriah has the decency to look ashamed and turns crimson red.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me"

"It's okay I mostly hide in the shadows anyways."

"Well not anymore! You're hanging out with us now. Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Me and of course Christina and Will. So stop being so timid." He makes exaggerating hand gestures to show the group he -we- have. I laugh in spite myself. He smiles even bigger and envelopes me in a bear hug.

We head to lunch and sit at one of the round tables. Just a little after I finally get the hang of having people want to talk to me something happens, something always happens. Zeke waves over Four. Seriously?! Four?! I have nothing personal against the guy except maybe the 8th grades incident.

**FLASH BACK**

It was around the time when I had a lot of friends and sarcastic remarks. The cutest guy in the whole 8th grade was Four. Every girl had a crush on him, sadly, including me. I had only told one person about my crush, Molly. This was around the time when we were friends. On this particular day she was sitting with the populars. Peter, Al, Drew, and Four. I was at my locker when he came up to me.

"Hey Tris, wanna go out with me?" Holy crap! He asked me out! What do I say?

"Umm...Sure." That's when IT happened.

Molly and the other populars came out behind the locker door and bursting out laughing.

"Wow! How stupid are you?" Peter yelled so everyone would look. "You think someone like that would go out with someone like you!" He motioned me. "It was a dare! Ever heard of that!"

I ran out of the hallway and hid under the bathroom sink, crying. I haven't spoken to Four since. And judging by the fact that he called me stupid I'm guessing he's not sorry for it. Or even remembers, which I prefer.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He sat right in front of me and I caught the sight of his blue eyes. My eyes glazed over and I felt like that sad little girl from two years ago. I pushed myself up and everyone looked up at me.

"I should go." Christina is the only one I told about that and before anyone could say anything she gets up.

"Yeah, we have to go get neon paint. Bye guys." When we are in the hallway. I pull her to my locker.

"I know it's stupid it happened two years ago but-" I am leaning my head back against my locker. Chris cuts me off.

"It doesn't matter if it was two years ago or ten. What he did was wrong and he should be the one running away from you." I try to tell her that I'm not running away from him but she shakes her head and looks at me again. "You must really like him."

"What?!" I whisper shout. I can't believe after that she thinks I still like him. No. Just no. "I do not-" She raises her eyebrows.

"Honey, I could tell from China. He's an idiot. Now lets go pick out a nice cranberry color for your bike." I'm glad she dropped the neon nonsense. She looped her arm with mine and we walk to our respective transportation.

When we get to the store we pillage through different colors of paint. At the end we can't choose between 'Lemon Twist' and 'Chinatown Orange'. Who comes up with names for this crap? Do they just draw random word out of a hat and add them together. Something like...

"Here we have 'electric' and here we have 'raspberry' we shall call you 'electric raspberry'."

"That's brilliant Tom! You're employee of the month!"

At the end we settle for 'Ocean Blue' I have to drag Christina away from the neon paints. They actually have neon paints. We end up getting a bunch of other parts for my bike.

Christina has no idea what she's doing. So I suggest she go shopping for a riding jacket for me, she beams at the opportunity. I love her.

I bring out my tool kit from the garage and start working. I remove parts and add new ones, replacing the exhaust pipe gets messy. I paint over the chipped layer of light green with the blue, getting paint on my jeans. But I'm wearing my work clothes so it's okay. After the first paint coat has dried I add another one just to make sure it looks perfect. (Tris's bike) (more beat up though)

I reattached the part I had to remove in order to keep clean. I am under the bike tightening a loose screw when I hear a car stop in the driveway. I don't bother looking up it must be my mom coming back from another charity event. I know it can't be my dad, he's inside doing yet another boring paperwork marathon.

I hear footsteps, plural. A second later the door opens and I hear my father. It can't be my mother. I get out from underneath the bike and look up to find Marcus and Tobias Eaton. My dad's boss.

"Here, let me show you my house while your son talks with my daughter." Before I have a chance to interject they're gone.

"So…" He has his hands in his pockets. He is still devilishly handsome. Dammit, get yourself together!

I bow back under my bike and continue working like he isn't there. I reach out to grab a wrench and realise I must have left it in my tool box. Which I put back in the garage.

"Dammit," I mumble under my breath as I'm getting up I hit my head on the pipe. "Ow!" Four, who hasn't said a word, kneels down next to me. I start laughing. I know, terrible timing. But instead of acting like I'm crazy he laughs with me.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"Yeah, just need to get my tool box." I try getting up but his hands are on my shoulders and I hadn't noticed.

"You stay, I'll get it. Garage, right?" I nod. He sprints into the darkness of the garage. I'm still smiling but it's short lived because a certain bitchy cheerleader pulled up to my drive way with her boytoy. Molly and Peter.

"Are you actually trying to fix that piece of shit? If I were you and I'm so happy I'm not I would throw it away." She laughs and it almost sounds like a cackle. "Who am I kidding? If I were you I'd throw me away!" Peter's head rolls back with laugher and she drives off. Does she practice that crap in front of a mirror?

I sniffle. You think after so much time it would just roll off my back and I wouldn't feel it but I still do. I get up and wipe my hands on my worn out jeans. The tears have stopped coming but I'm still sniffling.

"Are they always like that?" I turn to see Four standing in the driveway.

"Don't worry about it," I push past him into the back door that leads to the back stairwell, I can take that to my room, so I won't have to see anyone.

I get to my room and jump into the shower. It's hotter than I intended it to be but I don't care. The hot water numbs my back. I dry off with a towel and put on my robe. I get out of my bathroom and change into my pajamas. My mother comes up to my room to tell me dinner's ready and that the Marcus and his son are staying for dinner. I tell her I'm not hungry but she says this is very important to my father. So I nod, and behave, like the little do gooder I am.

Christina texted me that she found the perfect jacket for me and that she can drop it off tomorrow, Saturday. I tell her that that'd be great.

I put on a short colorful dress. White heels. And a little bit of jewelry. (Tris's outfit) When I get downstairs I see Four and my heart is being a traitor and pounding against my chest. I look away and mock myself in my head. This is why you don't make eyes contact! My brain is screaming. I mentally kick myself for getting so flustered around him. I look at everything in the room except him.

But when I think he isn't looking I sneak glances at him. After dinner I say I'm tired but in actuality I just don't want to go to the office and talk business. My mother must have the same idea because she pulls out too.

Again I find myself in my pajamas in my room. I suppose going to bed would be great at 11 o'clock but my mind is restless. There's a knock on the door and I think it's my dad coming to say goodnight but when I open the door it's Four.

"Can I help you with something?" What's he doing here? He looks a bit tipsy. He must have gotten into the liquor cabinet.

"Oh sorry. Wrong room."

"Goodnight then."

Marcus and Four went home. I was relieved to see them -him- go. I may be a pushover but that doesn't mean I still I like him. As a person that is.

**Saturday 9:15 A.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys 3**

**I have returned but not for long :'(**

**School starts on Tuesday (8/12)**

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *excessive facepalming***

**I don't wanna go back. I mean I wanna see my friends**

**but I don't want to suffer through an hour long boring class on**

**something I probably have already read about.**

**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 2 enjoy.**

* * *

Hell hath no fury like a womans scorn. Or more accurately, hell hath no fury like Molly when she found out Four had dinner at my house. It wasn't like one on one or in anyway romantic. In fact it was kind of creepy. I mean I'm use to my dads friends/business associates coming over, but I'm not used to people who hate me coming to my house for anything. And it wasn't like it was voluntary. He came with his father. Try explaining that to Molly.

We didn't have that much homework on Friday so I got through it pretty quickly. My room is on the second floor of our house so my window opens up to a leveled area that leads to the roof. It has easy access to the roof. Mom doesn't think it's safe and Dad doesn't think it's practical but I go up anyways.

At school people know me as timid and expect a puppy, at home it's the same but it hurts more. My mom always leaves for charity events and my dad spends about 90% of the time in the city. Marcus has actually been here before but it was business related. Unfinished paperwork, early meeting, things like that. I never figured my dad and him as friends. It was odd. Them coming over for dinner without discussing any sort of business in front of me and my mom.

There's knocking on the door breaking me out of my mind. I opened the door and found Christina, Will, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Guys? What's going on?" Christina pushes her way through and the rest follow.

"We are going to have fun. None negotiable." They didn't really give me a choice so I just nodded.

The last people to come in were Shauna and Zeke. They carried a large box. The top was open and I could see a speaker.

"There are two more in the trunk." Zeke handed the bow to Will and he went into the living room.

"Why do we need speakers?" I call out and Lynn sticks her head out through the doorway.

"Karaoke." What?

* * *

**sorry that it's so short**

**(\_/)  
****(='.'=)  
****(")_*_(")**

**I don't remember where I saw this bunny but it's freaking adorable**


End file.
